Earth Remastered
by Dovahkiin the Imperial
Summary: A quick oneshot about a group of Tenno visiting Earth after a long time being away. Inspired by the Earth Remastered update.


A/N: Hi, this is my attempt at writing a oneshot for Warframe. It culminates my perception and experience playing the game and is my own personalized story for my character so any similarities or content mentioned is property of its original creators and the only thing I own in this story is the main character. Warning for those who just started playing Warframe this story does have spoilers please be advised. This was inspired by the moment when I first stepped into the new earth tile sets and how I felt seeing it for the first time.

* * *

Earth Remastered

I look around me as I wait at the extraction point. I feel the breeze on my skin and hear the forest alive around me as I wait. I see it with my own eyes, yet I can't believe it still. It feels all so new and it's right there, but I still can't wrap my mind around it. I glance at my Warframe standing silently just behind me and I think back to how this all came to be. How I became breathless.

* * *

*Earlier that day*

It began like any other day for us Tenno, we wake up and check the navigations on our Orbiters and prepare for missions to all parts of the Origin System. Yet this day was different for me in particular. On this day, I accepted an extermination mission request from the Lotus to go to Earth.

I had vaguely recalled at the time that I hadn't been on earth since the Silver Grove Event (as it is filed in the codex under that name, Ordis's Idea) and that the last time I was there was when I took the Titania frame for a test run and used it along side New Loka to repair the damage the Grineer had wrought on the Grove. After that I never had any particular reason to return to earth until now.

To prepare for this mission I decided to choose my newest Warframe, a fitting and slightly ironic choice now that I think upon it, but it still made sense at the time. I chose to prepare my Oberon Prime for deployment, my most versatile frame. Many Tenno have mixed feelings about this particular frame, not to say that I blame them as I too have some opinions on it, but despite that my original Oberon was my most favorite frame and the primed version has only added to that fact. I still loathed its original look after acquiring the schematics from the Tenno network after it was discovered by another Tenno and sent to the Lotus to distribute to us for those who wanted to use it. After I had built the frame's base design I immediately went to work modifying its aesthetics. I started by giving it the look of the Feyarch variant, attaching the chest and leg parts of the Pakal armor set (that I had ripped from the stalker at one point) keeping the shoulder armor of the original design, and finished it by adding the Sari Syandana and coloring it forest green, black, and orange. To finish off the look I added in some of the personal thrusters found on the Titania frame to allow it to float minutely but since it lacked the built in archwing system it couldn't fly on its own but still looked pleasing.

Satisfied with my decision I piloted my frame into position and set off towards the mission drop zone in my landing craft. I had vaguely been informed that I would be joined by three other Tenno while I was en route to the location.

As I landed I noticed that I had arrived first and opted to wait in the DZ for the rest of my squad. My insertion point was a Grineer factory exit that opened into the deep forests near the Silver Grove. I had landed and inserted myself into the building before I could take in my surroundings and swiftly made my way through the building before dropping down into the room that lead towards our mission area. Shortly after arriving the rest of my squad dropped in from the same entrance point that I made.

I took stock of them silently and opened up my external display to check their reported loadouts. I immediately notice that while their information reported that they were fully equipped, only their melee weapons were visible meaning that like me, they kept their primary and secondary weapons in personal subspace to keep it out of the way.

I also made sure to note what frames they were using; A Nyx Prime(according to the display) modified into the Athena variant clad in the Nidina armor set and its accompanying Syandana with the Endure Rapier at her(assuming its a female Tenno using a feminine Warframe) hip, an obvious Rhino Prime in all its black and gold glory clad in the Targis armor set and the famous Noru Prime Syandana at their back as they wield the Ankyros Prime on their hands, and lastly an Ash Prime modified into the Bai Hu variant clad in Riv-Elite armor and the Uru Syandana at his back with a red Dark Dagger on his lower back.

Having finished evaluating them I greet them vocally, "Hey there I'm Adrian."

"Greetings." Says the Rhino. "I'm Arnold" He states in a deep and level masculine tone.

"I am Diana." States the Nyx in a feminine and clipped voice, confirming my unspoken question.

"Sup, I'm Ezra." Says the Ash in a youthful male voice.

I took note that the Ash was a Zariman survivor like me due to his young voice, and the Rhino was definitely a second generation Tenno at least due to them obviously being an adult by the sound of his voice. The Nyx however was hard to place and though intrigued I didn't ask to confirm my curiosity.

Without any more words I turn towards the door and unsheathe my Silva & Aegis prime(obviously Feyarch variant) and walk out into the forest.

However as soon as I step out of the building I cover the neuroptics of my frame as I raise my shield arm to block out the brighter than usual light that I had not expected. As soon as my war frames vision adjusts I immediately fall into a combat stance assuming the light was an attack. But instead as I look around quickly I stop in awe as begin to actually notice my surroundings.

The last time I was here the forest was only mildly different from the rest of earths forest areas due to the purity of the Silver grove... also it was on fire. But the forest before me was vastly different from what I had encountered, the trees were healthier filled with deep and light verdant green tones, water freshly fallen was pure as it lay in large and deep ponds with beautiful water lilies decorating its surface, and bright and brilliant sunlight filtered down through the canopy no longer obscured from acid laden clouds. The forest before me was filled with life unburden from poison, and thriving with vigor.

I stand up slowly from my combat stance and walk down the steps of the Grineer building we had entered from. I reach the bottom and slowly step onto the soil and immediately my Warframe gets a surge of energy as it resonates with the forest. Back in my orbiter I stiffen from the rush of senses that wash over me and as it passes over me I am left with a feeling of rightness as I sit there frozen in awe. I slowly return to myself and maneuver my Oberon to reach down and touch the soil with its hand. Once again as its hand makes contact I receive another rush of energy, I remain there frozen in shocked awe.

As thoughts and senses twist and unfurl in me I am returned to myself by someone grabbing the shoulder of my Oberon unit. I look back and see that its Arnold who has grabbed my shoulder, and from the way his Rhinos hand lays on my Oberons shoulder I receive an echo of understanding conveyed from him through transference energy. He understands what I am feeling right now, he has experienced it before. I almost allow myself to get lost in the wave of energy knowing he understood the feeling but someone coughs loudly in the background.

I look back over my shoulder and past Arnold, I see Diana and Ezra standing there staring at me. The first radiates impatience as she poses with her hips on her hands, the latter looks at me as with what can only be interpreted as confusion. I look down and notice that Arnold's Warframe is on the ground but the other two are still on the stairs. I slowly stand up, my control over Oberon shaken by the experience impairs my handling, and motion for them to continue down the steps.

As they reach the bottom I look at them and think for a moment that they do not feel the same feedback from the area, but after a moment they both stiffen and audibly inhale. We all stand there for awhile in silence until they slowly look at both Arnold and I and nod shakily, acknowledging that they feel it too.

Arnold breaks the silence "While I know that it feels amazing, we do have a job to do." He says as he motions towards the exit of the area with his hand.

The rest of us nod and quickly use our mental fortitude to steel ourselves and focus on the mission. As we move out ready to continue the objective I turn to Arnold and ask "H-how long as it been like this? I've been gone from earth less than a year and it was never like this."

He answers me without looking back, he speaks loud enough for all of us to hear, "Its been like this for a few months, nearly knocked myself and my squad off our feet with how powerful it felt the first time. You get used to it." He finishes saying with a wistful tone.

I would have continued to ask about the subject more, but even though we were moving slower than usual we had eventually stumbled on several groups of Grineer and so the conversation was drop till the objective was complete.

*A few hours later*

We had finished our objective and even went beyond and cleared the entire surrounding area of Grineer. Fortunately while most have upgraded their Oberons to have the new passive module, I opted to keep my Beastmaster passive module, which was very beneficial as it allowed us to work with the native Kubrow and other Fauna to eliminate the Grineer utterly from the area. As well as kept them from attacking us as well.

As we headed towards extraction I yearned to once again focus on that feeling and observe more of the forest. I look up and note that the sun is still high in the sky and I stop and turn to the others and suggest "You know, since we cleared out the Grineer and while my passive has the local wildlife pacified, we should really gather materials since the sun is still out." I look at them expectantly, Arnold stands calmly, but the other two shift excitedly as they seem to like my suggestion and eventually nod. We stare at Arnold expectantly and silently pleading, he stands there stonily, but soon relents and chuckles, "Alright, alright. I know you wanna explore, I was like that too the first time, it is a great time to harvest supplies so lets spread out."

Like children on too much sweets the three of us rush off speedily into different directions. We spend the next few hours exploring separately and even sometimes we meet up randomly and separate just as suddenly.

Eventually I get my fill of excitement and by myself I head off towards extraction. I walk sedately as I know there is nothing in this forest to hurt me, no only by my radar, but also because of the way the forest speaks to me. I wander leisurely through verdant caverns and under pristine waterfalls, taking in the sights and sounds and even observe and pet some of the local wildlife. Eventually I get to the extraction point.

It is an obviously abandoned Grineer landing pad, due to the broken and dilapidated bridges and that it is littered with empty and cleared out caches. I slowly walk to edge of it that overlooks the valley below and once again I am in awe.

I step out of my Warframe, transferring myself to its location. I stand in awe before that sight, that sight that leaves me breathless.

* * *

*Present Time*

And now we come full circle. I once more look at my Oberon, its Feyarch motif and color makes it blend in with the surrounding scenery as if it belongs here. Yet that pales in comparison as my mind is still blown wide open as I gaze at the valley below and the forest beyond.

All of it is just as if not more full of life than the part I'm standing in now, the sun shines brilliantly onto the tops of the trees and as I stand there in silence, I hear the forest come alive again.

I think back to how it was before and all that we did for this place. The Circero Crisis, the fight with Vay Hek, saving the Silver Grove and the numerous sabotages we did to cleanse the forests. All of it was worth it. I can now believe that Earth has a future.

A good while passes till the others show up, I step into my Warframe(not physically returning to the ship upon doing so) and then as one, we extract back to our individual Orbiters. As we fly away from the surface of the Earth I hear over the squad com channel that Diana and Ezra are making plans to go back as soon as possible to take on more missions on the planet and that they are asking Arnold to help them out. He chuckles and agrees to help them out if they plan on staying in Earths orbit for awhile. They chatter excitedly for a moment before asking me if I was staying near Earth for awhile longer.

I think about for a moment, and I casually remind myself that I wanted to go harvesting in other locations, but I stomp those thoughts down and agree to team up for awhile. They all cheer excitedly, even Arnold.

Eventually I close my coms as I dock with my Orbiter. I greet Ordis, who chitters that he missed me too and that I was gone for too long. He then says, "Operator! You were gone for so long I began to worry! I know that you completed your mission awhile ago but you didn't check in for extraction for hours after you sent your completion report! And then you disappeared out of the ship!" He then adds, "So I contacted the Lotus and she's waiting for you on the line."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise and the allow my coms to open. As soon as they open the Lotus's face pops up on my HUD.

"Tenno." She starts. "Why did Ordis contact me about you disappearing?" She asks.

I explain to her about my day, the feeling I got as soon as I made contact with the ground, the reaction of the squad and then the after mission activities we did.

She sits there still for awhile as she digests my story, and then slowly she smiles gracefully and asks, "And did you have fun?"

I pause for a moment and reflect back. I think about it and recount my day mentally, I smile and say, "Yes, yes I did."

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, the MC, the Nyx, and the Ash are all representations of console players getting the update after the PC player the Rhino. Also none of this is confirmed canon and its just my interpretation of game mechanics and whatnot. And thats all folks.


End file.
